Stress Relief
by Butterbird
Summary: Faye is left in the Salvatore estate on her own and grows quickly bored, thankfully the young Mikaelson has a plan to cure her boredom and relieve her stress. Faye S. x Kol M.


Faye was alone in the Salvatore boarding house as usual. Her brothers were running after their pathetic little doppelganger like the stupid little puppies they were. She hadn't expected a warm welcome when she came home, seeing as both her brothers thought she'd been dead for over one hundred and seventy years, but at least _some_ sort of welcome would have been nice. There was only one person that seemed happy with her presence back in Mystic Falls, and that was egocentric, youngest Mikaelson boy; each time she saw him she would always contemplate what a miracle it was that he could pry himself away from his reflection.

She'd had her fill of riffling through her brother's bedrooms for another day so was lying on her own bed, her arms over her eyes as the midday sun streamed in through her window, making any idea of sleep impossible, when she heard her phone. She squinted at the sun, reached down into her jean pockets and then sat up. She thought it must have just been Caroline texting her; Caroline got so excited over every piece of gossip, she would tell anyone that would listen, when Faye was feeling in one of her more receptive moods she'd let her prattle on. Her already sour mood dropped further when she saw the contact name, the ever so fondly titled _Mini Original Bastard_. With a roll of her eyes she threw her phone to the other side of her bed, she wasn't in the mood to deal with Kol.

It had to have been at least ten minutes before she heard her phone vibrate again, she tried to ignore it but after every second of peace it would vibrate again. She clenched her fists together, bolted up right and grabbed her phone. Finally, she scrolled through the messages, the most recent not making any sense, just some terrible attempt at Kol's humour. Then she came of the original message: 'Come outside, I have a surprise for you.'

She thought how great it would be just to leave him outside, her brothers would come home and he'd run off like the baby he really was. But she was too bored to stay shut in any longer, or at least that's what she told herself. She shoved her phone back in her pocket, turning it off this time, and walked out of her room and down the stairs. She could only imagine what disturbing surprise had for this time; Klaus had given Caroline a dress, drawings and jewellery, Kol so far hadn't graced her with any such gifts. She held the doorknob tight in her grip, pausing; she still had time to go back up stairs, maybe she could paint her brothers rooms a bright pink or something. Even though the thought of their faces was pretty tempting there was just something about Kol she could never resist. She opened the door, so far he was nowhere to be seen. She groaned, the Mikeslon's did like to make a show of whatever they did. Faye walked down from the porch, placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Kol?" she walked around towards the back of the house.

"I thought you'd never come darling," he grinned, he was stood out on one of the large areas of land near the Salvatore estate, the aluminium bat he had grown so fond of across his shoulder. _What the hell did he have planned this time?_  
"You planning on beating one of my brothers with that again?" she raised an eyebrow and pointed towards the bat. Sure there were times she felt like beating her brothers bloody, but when they actually came to harm...  
"Don't you worry, this is for you." Before Faye could ask he pulled a baseball from his jacket pocket and threw it towards her. She caught it effortlessly. "You've been acting like a nun's knickers lately. It's time for you loosen up a little." Even when explaining himself, Kol made no sense. She sighed but before she could question him, he threw the bat towards her. She stumbled a little more for it this time. "Knock the hell the out of it. If it makes you feel any better, you can imagine the ball has my face." He smirked again, "Although nothing else could be _that_ handsome."

Faye didn't need to be told twice, Kol knew exactly how to press her buttons. She threw the ball into the air and when it came back down gave it an almighty smack, sending it flying off into the distance.

"Impressive," he smiled that signature Kol smirk that made Faye both angry and calm all at once.

"Well, some of us don't hit like girls."

He laughed at that. "Well, one of us should." He raised an eyebrow and Faye couldn't help but laugh. Faye wasn't as much of a tomboy as Kol would make out, but her anger was something each man should fear - something Kol knew from experience. Faye held the bat out in hand, examining it. She supposed why she could see why Kol liked it so much; strong, and it gave one hell of wallop.

"You going to run off and find that ball then?" she moved the bat to rest on her shoulder, just as Kol had done before. "Else I may have to find some that looks a little more like your face to hit," she gave her most innocent looking smile and laughed at the little flinch of disconcert on his face. "Go on then," she raised the in the direction the ball had flown.

Kol shook his head and laughed with her, he gave a mock bow, "As you say My Lady," before running in the direction she had pointed. Faye continued to smile, she was beginning to feel better already.


End file.
